Union of Britain/Game
}| }}} Heavily industrialized, commanding a substantial navy and regarded as one of the most powerful socialist states from the games start, the Union of Britain stands as a dominant nation in Western Europe behind the German Empire and the Commune of France. The Union of Britain and the Commune are on near equal footing when it comes to industrial might, however, the Commune starts with a far superior military, despite falling behind on manpower. In 1936, the Union of Britain is in no position to threaten the German Empire. Although constrained by Black Monday, they still outshine the British in many ways, possessing nearly double the size of the Union of Britain's army and air force in addition to its industrial power and vast colonial holdings. The Union of Britain can be considered a second fiddle of the Third Internationale. This position gives the player the opportunity of supporting various revolutions around the world, undermining the capitalist and reactionary powers and building up in preparation for the final confrontation with the Kaiserreich, that will ultimately lead to the primary goal of worldwide socialist revolution. Major Events Black Monday Unlike most of the capitalist countries around the world, the Union of Britain is unaffected by the German stock market crash. Black Monday mostly affects the enemies of the International and a keen eye can see the opportunity of the economic downturn to support the revolutionary cause. The Black Monday effects, which are most detrimental to your main rival the German Empire, are reduced stability (-25%), production efficiency cap (-20%), production efficiency growth (-20%), factory output (-60%), resources to market (-40%) and increased need for consumer goods factories (20%). In addition, several other nations undergo the effects of Black Monday, although Germany gets the worst of it. These include the Netherlands, Switzerland, Austria, Poland, Lithuania, White Ruthenia, Ukraine, Two Sicilies, Sardinia, Tripolitania, Egypt, Mittelafrika, Somalia, Yemen, Muscat, German East Asia, Argentina, Bolivia, Peru, Venezuela, Panama, Guatemala, West Indies Federation, Dominican Republic, Cuba and the United States. 1936 Elections of the Commune of France Depending on the players game plan, this election could be of great interest. Both the Union of Britain and the Commune of France are in the same faction and the internal politics of your ally must be given consideration when preparing for the possible Second Weltkrieg. The different political parties of the Commune have their positives and their negatives, some more than others. If and when the rare French army coup takes place, the player should either leave the International or prepare to fight the world all on their own. The First International Congress It is highly recommended to send Arthur Horner to the International Congress. Other than that, the Congress gives the player the ability to support several socialist organizations around the world. Gaining a small amount of negative opinion at the moment might be a good choice if the player gains an essential ally later on. 1936 Congress of the Trade Unions The player should keep in mind that when going through the Congress events they do not only change popularity. Several decisions do in fact lock you into certain focus paths. To maximize the choices going forward, siding with the Federationists (Syndicalists) grants the player the widest range of options. Near the end of the event chain, the current leader of the TUC will resign and leave his post open which will later be filled by a new chairman from the Federationist, the Autonomist or the Maximimist wing of the TUC. Alternative parties to the current status quo are the Maximists (Totalists) and the Autonomists (Radical Socialists), both of which can drastically alter the way in which the country moves forward. The Maximists allow you to overcome the "Militia" national spirit, which has both negative and positive effects, but once removed gives the player an opportunity for a more openly aggressive playstyle. In sharp contrast to this are the Autonomists who will make the players game interesting in their own way. For example, having the ability to move the capital should there be an impending threat of London falling to foreign crusaders and having the national focus of "Devolution" which releases Scotland and Wales. Whilst this might seem like the polar opposite of what the player should currently be doing, the incentive to choosing this is to bear in mind that while the Union of Britain will lose some factories, releasing Scotland and Wales will allow the more underdeveloped parts of the country to flourish and act under their own governments (owing to the fact that both Scotland and Wales receive their own national focus trees for industrial development). The individual countries can build an additional three dockyards, five civilian factories and three military factories per region. The Second Russian Revolution There is a slight possibility of another socialist uprising on the Russian soil twenty years after the First Russian Revolution almost swept away the reactionary Russian Republic that rose from the ashes of the collapsing empire. The Second Russian Civil War is a golden opportunity for creating a second front with the German puppets in the East. A resurgent Russian ally is not only a force to be reckoned with but an outright war winner if the player has them on their side. The revolution is slated to happen some months into the game by which point it should be possible for the player to have spawned two additional divisions breaking the twenty division mark needed for sending volunteers to help out the insurgents. If the player is determined to use Russia in their game, then it is imperative that they build divisions adapted to the vast Russian plains and forests. The Second American Civil War The perilous and long years of the Great Depression have made the United States of America a powderkeg set to explode. In 1937 there is a high likelihood that the fuse will burn out with the result being the most devastating war the American people have yet to witness. Three factions vie for control of the US mainland, these being the legitimate Federal Government, the American Union State and the Combined Syndicates of America (the Pacific States of America will secede and join the mayhem in case of the MacArthur military junta coming to power). If the players wish is to support their fellow American comrades, then anyone but Floyd Olson and his Democrat and Republican coalition (National Unity Party) must swear an oath of office and be declared the 32nd President of the United States of America. Assisting the CSA in claiming the victory in the ensuing conflict is very important as once reunited, the CSA will be destined to becoming a massive juggernaut that can bankroll any alliance to victory. The biggest fear lies here as the Federalists's and the AUS's victory can open up a dangerous course. The now woken giant siding with either the Reichspakt or even worse the Entente can be considered a death sentence for a dormant Third International. Because of this existential threat, the Union of Britain player is encouraged to support the CSA at all costs in their struggle for claiming what's rightfully theirs. When pursuing this strategy, it is quite likely that the possible volunteers will land in New York. This can lead to an unfavorable situation wherein the divisions will be fighting in the chaotic mess that is the Chesapeake Bay area around Washington D.C. Laws Buildings and Industry The player of the Union of Britain is gifted with an abundant amount of naval and air bases, the latter of which are mostly concentrated along Britain's southern and eastern seaboard. These range from mid to high-level ports which, if the player protects from constant Reichspakt bombings, should prove to be enough to last through the Second Weltkrieg, in hindsight meaning that the player can and should focus on other aspects of warfare. When it comes to air bases, the Union of Britain doesn't struggle either, as the player has three level ten air bases all within the close reach of the capital. If the player is focusing on air defense, one has to take into consideration that the further you travel from London and subsequently from Southern England, the more underdeveloped the air bases will be with Scotland not counting one base that is over level three at the beginning of the campaign. The Union of Britain's military industry is mainly centered around the middle of the island, holding more military factories and synthetic refineries compared to other parts of the country. On the whole, Great Britain is well developed with London and Sussex seeming more valuable than they actually are, for military goals at least. Southern England, however, is dominated by civilian industry, in particular, the Greater London Area. With the addition of Southern England being the center of the UoB's naval industry, notable naval operations are likewise situated around Sussex, Lancashire and Lothian in Scotland. Natural Resources Military Forces Army In 1936, the Republican Army is limited, even on the world stage, to a small military force of six divisions in England. This problem can be partially rectified by calling on the twelve Home Guard militia divisions that protect the major cities around the country. The core army divisions largely consist of nine battalions of infantry joined by a battalion of light tanks. The 1st Army 1st Infantry Division, however, has exchanged its tank force for a battalion of artillery. The Home Guard divisions match the regular army in size, but not skill, and are made up of nine militia battalions. All in all, the Republican Army is comprised of six regular infantry divisions assisted by twelve militia divisions scattered around the nation. The Union of Britain player is urged to put most of their effort into improving the army branch of the military, especially if the objective is to wage warfare on the wide plains of Western and Central Europe. Navy Being an island nation, the Union of Britain can boast of having one of the most formidable navies in the world. The Republican Navy is split between the Channel, Welsh, and the North Sea Fleet, sporting every different class of ship in existence. This gives it an important edge over most contemporary navies around the globe. The Union of Britain has a large number of noteworthy harbors on the island of Great Britain. These are as follows: Portsmouth (lvl 8), New Castle (lvl 10), Liverpool (lvl 5), Plymouth (lvl 8), London (lvl 10), Hull (lvl 5), Rosyth (lvl 5) and a naval base in Scottish Highlands (lvl 8). Most of the aforementioned naval bases are able to house a large fleet giving the player a chance of relocating the navy. The three main surface fleets are joined by a submarine fleet made up of 100 submarines. In addition, twelve FAA fighter and naval bomber squadrons are assigned to various carriers in the navy. In total, 145 Hawker Nimrod fighters and 216 Blackburn naval bombers are ready to take off in case of an attack. Air Force In 1936, the Republican Air Force is vastly overshadowed by its rivaling naval branch of the Union of Britain's armed forces, containing a total of 200 aircraft in contrast to the navy's 361 vessels. The planes of the RAF, however, are far superior to the naval aircraft, partly due to not being constrained by the size of the carrier decks. The RAF's 1933 Hawker Fury is a top of the line multi-tasked fighter that surpasses its naval equivalent in speed, with 75 aircraft currently operational and used by the RAF. Other notable examples are the 1933 Overstrand Class with 50 operational planes designed for tactical and general bombing runs and the new 1936 Whitley strategic bombers having 75 aircraft ready to launch. Stationed at the widespread airfields of England, the Republican Air Force is comprised of numerous fighters and bombers. Currently in use are the airbases in Sussex (lvl 10), East Anglia (lvl 10), the Eastern Midland (lvl 5) and Lancashire (lv3), the latter considered to be in the Northern England air defense region. Composition of the RAF is as follows: Sussex houses 25 fighters and tactical bombers, East Anglia is home to the 4th RAF Squadron of 75 strategic bombers, the Eastern Midland has only the 25 fighters of the 3rd RAF Squadron and lastly, the Lancashire mirrors Sussex in having both a fighter and a tactical bomber squadron, individually numbering 25 aircraft. Altogether, the Republican Air Force holds 75 fighters, 50 tactical bombers and 75 strategic bombers. Strategy and Gameplay Strategy 1 Write Strategy 1 here. ---- Strategy 2 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Strategy 3 Write Strategy 3 here. ---- Category:Game Pages